


Reaching out to you

by CassKyun



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Love/Hate, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassKyun/pseuds/CassKyun
Summary: It's about my mc (xiel in obey me), he was summon to devildom and he does want to obey the rules.Leading to a lot of arguements and fights but not all the time, will he finally open up and reached out to him.
Relationships: Xiel / Lucifer
Kudos: 10





	1. Laziness

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Morning has started in devildom, i don't feel like going to classes, and i don't still believe i am in demon realm, this is a crazy illusion.

They were demons and i have to survive living with them, i must say this is one of my biggest challenges ever happened to me. Fuck yeah, say goodbye to boring old life and snowie is with me. Someone was knocking at the door.

Xiel, it's me, Lucifer. Wake up and get up and go to your classes.

For many reason, the eldest is nosy and annoying for me and he is strict and wants to control my life

I sighed and stand up and decided to open the door, i was not wearing my tshirt due to hot weather in this realm.

"What the fuck do you want from me?"

I rubbed my head and glare at him, hinting to go away

He stared at me and he speaked with meanicing strict tone

"Get dress! You are here to obey the rules! It's time for your class."

I facepalm and got more annoyed、what i hate most is people like him

"Get out of my sight, i am not afraid of you. You can kill me, you gain nothing from me"

He grabs my collar and pushed me in the wall

"Your behavior towards me is unforgiable! Tone down your words!

He red eyes were glowing and his strength that he used on him, was starting to be a painful

I pushed him into my bed, pin him down with my lower body

"Death threats? How lame? My behavior get used to it"

Lucifer breaks free and do it in reverse

"YOU are just a human! Know your language!

He grabs my two wrist with such strength

I scoff and grunted in pain

"THIS is why i hate the world...Go ahead kill me, i wouldn't care less!"

I looked at him with determined eyes and he lets go of my wrist but he still on top of me

"Why are you like that? Why throw away your life so easily!?"

He looked at me with such concerned manner and somehow his eyes shows sorrow but i wont let my emotions get to me

"NONE OF YA BUSINESS,JERK! GET OFF!...i'll go to your goddam classes"

I grunt in pain and look at the mirror and check my two wrist and bandage them

"Get the hell out of my room, i am going to change"

Lucifer at first didn't notice how strong was his grip was, that xiel wrist were wounded and swollen and back of his body were full of scars.

"I'll take my leave"


	2. Morning Classes

i sighed and fix my things and fed snowie her favorite meal and i grabbed my things and i left my room, he was still standing there.  
i will never understand what this person is thinking, he must be crazy to wait for me. he looked at my eyes and said "let's go to your class, they are waiting"

i nodded and followed his way to the classroom, i noticed how dark and gloomy is this academy.  
He stopped and he lead the way to the classroom and he smiled and said " i brought him here"  
i rubbed my head and greeted all of the demon brothers whom i know.   
The long lectures weren't my favorite as time goes by, it finally ended and Mammon looked at my wrist and asked what happened.  
"Oi, Xiel? what happened to your wrist. it looks so bad "  
i brushed his question off and headed back to my room and i told him "none of your business, don't disturb me"  
Mammon shrugs and frowned due to his behavior towards him and he spoke to xiel before left "h-hey! i was just concern...lucifer entrust your well being to me!  
i waved at him and bid farewell as class ended, Lucifer was standing near the door and stopped me.   
"let me see both of your wrist...."   
He grabbed my hands in gently and his face is full of concerns  
he examines both of them and he told me   
"come, i will treat those injuries"  
i gently take them back and tried to be polite and decline his offer   
"you don't have do it, it's my own problem. don't take responsibility for it!"

He grabbed my arms suddenly and spoke in a cold-menicing manner   
"No,i insist! i'll treat, just be good and nothing bad will happen to you"  
This was getting annoying, he keeps insisting that he will do it but deep inside, he will probably force me again if i don't obey what he wants. i glared at him and spoke in threatning manner   
"Dare grab my arms without my fucking permission, i won't hestitate to punch you in your stomach"   
i removed his hands from my arms and continue my way to my room, to rest and to treat my swollen wrists.  
i grunt in pain while treating my wrists  
"i hate those type of people..they are pain in the ass to handle..argh...he will pay for what he did on my wrist

as night flows by, i took a warm shower and head to bed and told myself " i wont obey anyone, i wont yield to anyone!"  
it was 12midnight, i close my eyes and think of ways to survive.   
i stayed alert through the night, i heard that annoying guy footsteps and voice near the door saying "are you still awake? can we talk for a minute?"   
i closes my eyes and ignore his voice and i went to sleep


	3. Winter Sickness

i woke up and my whole entire body is all sore and painful, i look outside the window and it was winter, i coughed and sneeze and i remember winter is my favorite season but they have extreme weather here, i am not accustomed to the weather changes. i check snowie enclosure and make sure to heat is the right temperature. i looked at snowie and softly spoke "i don't care about myself..if snowie gets sick...i'll regret it"

I checked the time, classes are almost starting, i need to go but my entire body is in bad action, i decided to sleep until i heared his voice again, he keep saying "get up! your going to be late!"

i don't have energy and tell him to get out of my room, because of this sickness. i cannot yell so i tried to speak with all i can  
"D-Dont bother me, Don't go near me, just leave already!"

i coughed and hide on the blanket and tried to calm myself before i passed out because of this flu.

"I am going to open the door!"  
i heard keys unlocking my door, i ignored him and i heard his footsteps getting close to my bed, i sighed and closed my eyes so i can rest, my strength has not returned, my energy is gone from all the previous agruements.  
"your are still pretending to be asleep? at this time around, you got a nerve!"  
He gets close to me and decided to take off my blanket, i started shivering badly and take it back from and i turn to him with flustered and sickish gaze   
"........bastard...i dont have energy to argue and fight back...leave me alone....  
He looked suprised and started to check my temperature with his hands and he told me.  
"....why didn't you told me that you get sick every winter season...your whole temperature is extremely high, i nevee thought a human like you, could get sick"

I sighed and looked at him very weakly and i tried to speak softly and weak.  
"..........don't concern yourself....i'll get used to your extreme weather.....leave me alone, i want to rest"

He stands up and he speak in a gentle tone  
"i'll go get satan, he must know where i can get human medicines and we will go back to your room"

I closed my eyes and spoke ".........do what you want"  
and my eyelids were heavy and i slept and heard his footsteps were gone and i spoke to myself "human relationship....bonds...are a pain....and finally he's gone"


	4. Medicine

Lucifer went out to look for satan, to know about xiel's sickness and he was calm yet worried about his condition. but Satan was no-where to be find in devildom. 

He went to the library and searched for remedy of human flu, after reading a few pages, he learned human immune system gets weaker in winter and he realizes winter in the devildom is one of the cause.

He takes a deep breathe and finally found what kind of medicine he needs to get and what kind of treatment he needs.   
He sighed and talked to himself  
"humans can be very weak and fragile....but i didn't a mere human like him getting sick."

He closes the book and head over to diabolo room to ask permission if he can get to human realm to get flu medicine for xiel.

He knocked on diabolo door, three times and diabolo was suprise about his sudden visist  
"Do you need something from me?"   
Lucifer told him about xiel well being and condition   
Lucifer "Lord Diabolo, may i ask permission to go to the human realm....xiel is sick and he needs to get treat..."  
Diabolo was looking at Lucifer face and he sense his concern and approve his permission  
"Xiel is sick? Better Hurry before it gets worst, it's not you to be worried a mere human being lucifer"   
Diabolo smiled and noticed Lucifer change's in attitude   
He muttered to himself  
"Perhaps, it was a right to choice bring xiel in devildom after all"   
Lucifer bows and take his leave and hurried transport himself to the human realm.

He notice there was a shop near by where it sells human medicines and he decided to enter and look for the medicine he needs, after looking, he head to the counter and pay for the medicines.

He find an empty dark place and transported his self back to devildom, and head to xiel room and enter peacefully without disturbing his sleep.

He approached him closely and check his fever and condition, it was getting worst and he gently wakes up xiel.  
"Xiel, i am back and brought you medicine"  
I forced myself to sit on the bed and look closely at lucifer who was dripping with sweat and worried, i can clearly tell he went to the human realm and bought those medicines for me.  
i sighed and rubbed my head and spoke with minimal volume but my voice cracks half away.  
"h-h-ey...you could just leave me here...i will recover in no ti-me." i coughed and looked at him very weakly 

His spoke in strictly and concerned tone  
"Are you an idiot? i could never leave a sick human in devildom, what if your sickness can be caught by my brothers? its becomes a mess if that happens"

I looked at him and knowing his tone, he was annoyed by how i speak, i was always like this from that start, but i understand his words clearly. I tried to be gentle with how i speak but it was hard to do so.  
"H-H-Hey! i am not an idiot, y-you..jer!"  
I stopped half away and reconstruct my sentence once more   
"Look me in the eyes, I don't want to cause trouble for you and your brothers, i was born with this attitude and my words stays the same, i can't force myself to change. so get used to it"   
I get the medicines he left on the medicine and drink with lukewarm water and i go back to bed and softly muttered   
"Thank you"   
Lucifer was watching my movements until i go back to sleep, i don't know what is going with that brain of him. He was still not leaving my room, which causes me not able to sleep properly so i asked him to leave so i rest.  
"....you better leave so i can sleep, if you caught my flu, your brothers will be worried, so go now. "

He has no intention of leaving, i can still feel his weight on this small bed and his presence is here and i got annoyed and told him.  
"Stupid! if you got sick, i wont tend you or treat your sickness"   
i forcefully focus on sleeling and finally sleep peaceful even though his presence was disturbing me.

Lucifer looked at xiel with a relif and gently strokes his hair and said good night to him and he left his room.  
"What a troublesome human, a mere human like you..making all worried. that has never happened to me before"  
He closes xiel room and headed back to his own room and mutters to himself   
"I still had a lot to learn about you"


	5. Slow Recovery Rate

i somehow manage to wake up and winter season is not yet over, i stand up and feed my snake and clean the enclosure. i took out snowie from the enclosure and let her play in my shoulder for a while. 

i didn't recall what happened half away although, i sense someone stroking my hair gently and said good night, i closed my eyes and try to think and remember everything and suddenly lucifer bringing me medicines and not leaving.

I look at snowie and laughed "snowie? it must not be him right....? i would never imagine him being soft. but whatever, i don't mind but it irritates me"

Snowie wraps around my hands and softy makes a ssssss sound and i don't know what it does mean but it somehow comforting.

i sat down and put back my blanket on and grabbed my phone and texted him.  
"i won't be attending classes。。。。 due to health condition, don't you dare barge in! but please tell your brothers not to visit, PS: thank you for meds"  
and i sent my text and an hour ago, classes has started"

Lucifer went to the classroom and he announced about my condition.  
Lucifer "Xiel is not attending due to his sickness, visiting him is offlimits and means punishment!"   
Mammon is concerned and has something in mind  
"Who is going to take care of him? i-it's not like i care!   
Asmodeus suddenly jump in and join the conversation  
"poor xiel, getting sick! what if i use my body heath to make him feel better"  
Satan spoke and decided to settle this matter  
"if a person is sick and not decided to be bothered、leave it as it. He probably has medicines, so he will be fine"  
Levi was not bothered by this situation and decided to speak up on his opnions   
"even that kind of normie gets sick, i thought he was a tough person"   
Lucifer was annoyed from their behavior and decided to tone it down.  
"Quiet!"  
He glares and speak strictly  
"if one of you dares to visist xiel without my permission, punishments awaits you!"  
His eyes were glowing red and show his saddistical smile  
Mammon shrugs and says "oi, calm down!"  
Satan smiled and stayed calm   
Asmodeus pouted and says "aww...i just want to have fun with him.."  
Levi stayed silent   
The classes ended and Satan has a plan and decided to take action.  
"Hey guys, you all wanted to see xiel condition right, lets do a surpise visit during the night, all of us will go to his room"  
Asmodeus smiled happily and agreed to his plan but he spoke of something else  
"what if we get caught....that would be dangerous but still sounds so wild"  
Mammon sighed and told them   
"only stupid people would get caught"  
Levi was not interested in the event and decided to head back to the room and play games.

The plan has started and each of them was on guard and checking if lucifer is guarding his room, and he was not there.

They knocked on xiel door and xiel heard their voices. I tried to stand up from my bed, and open the door and suddenly asmodeus pushed me in the bed saying Shhh!   
Satan gently closed the door knowing lucifer was wondering around this time and mammon was looking at xiel face all the time.

i cough and was suprise from their visit, i told lucifer not to visit me, but here they go again. and removed asmodeus hands from my mouth and finally able to breath

I sighed and go back to bed and look at all of them and said "what the hell are you guys doing here in my room, don't you know i am sick?"

Mammon looks worried and he told me  
"Hey, its not like i am worried about ya or anything, i just came with them"  
Satan smiled and sits near the bed and suddenly started speaking seriously  
"Your health condition is not just a flu, i am right?"   
I was suprised and shocked by his sudden words and i took a break and sighed and lay down while speaking.

"you guys are such a pain in the ass.....seriously, don't meddle with me. i don't have a tons of energy to scream and yell" 

Asmodeus was shocked and started examining my whole body and i tried to kick him and told him   
"b-bastard! don't go examining my body!"  
I pulled back my clothes and they have seen a lot of different markings and bruises  
Asmodeus pulled back and apologizes   
"I didn't mean too..i am.sorry"

Mammon on the other hand does not know what is going on, but he sees the markings on his body are bad as it seems and started getting close to my bed and he sat down and ask questions  
"If ya don't mind us all asking, can you explain those bruises and markings?"

I facepalmed and lay down carefully in my bed and weakly tell to lay off the personal questions  
"Lay off! i won't tell you guys anything...just leave me alone, i want to sleep peacefully"

Knowing snowie was in my bed, snowie goes to my back and started hissing at them. she must be telling them to back off or get out. 

I told them "Don't go telling lucifer about my condition! if you guys dare, i'll punch your stomach when i recover" 

I coughed badly and shiver badly, knowing my condition, this situation right now takes a huge toll in my body and i suddenly passed out without noticing their presence.

Satan observed those marking and he told mammon and asmodeus not tell lucifer or anyone else.   
Satan "looks like he passed out, let's get out before lucifer is back"  
Asmodeus "aww...too bad, i want to share my body warmth with him"  
Mammon "........lets just go" 

After they visited, all of them wont forget what they have seen from xiel's body, when everyone is their own rooms.   
Lucifer visited xiel room and uses keys to unlock the room and he softly close the door.

He checks on my condition and noticed nothing changed from drinking the flu medicine he bought from the human realm. 

He sat down in xiel bed and softly spoke   
"why is your condition not getting better? i thought flu only lasted for weeks....it has been a week, you are still sick"   
He sighed and he notices his pet snake is guarding him while he was asleep.

He looked at snowie and he said to snowie   
"you are only his family right?......you are always guarding him"

Snowie hisses softly and he sleeps near xiel side and not leaving without an inch.

He gently strokes xiel hair without waking him up and he sat down in the chair and started muttering to himself  
"You are just a human, you keep making me worried....i don't know about your illness, your current condition......."

He stands up and he left the room and closed the door. 

He told himself "What is this feeling called, that never exsisted in my entire body......a single human like you...changed my own thoughts, thats impossible"  
He clenched his fist and calm down and went back to his room and he drank a one glass of wine and before sleeping, he took a shower and started thinking about xiel condition 

He cant stop thinking about his well being for it's duty to know his well beings, or this is a different he never had before.

He closes his eyes and tries to sleep 


	6. Feint of the heart

another day with my endless pain that i have to suffer from this sickness, i must perservere, i must not let them know. 

i checked the time on my clock and its still way to early before class started, i check snowie presence and she has been with me all the time. 

i gently put her in my hands, not trying to wake her up and i put her back into the enclosure and feed her meals.

I walk to the bathroom and take a shower and check my condition and i told myself "....i am not getting any better but i have to go to class"

I clenched my fist but i felt very weak and sick still, i must not let it bother me. 

I finished my shower and get changed and take a stroll in the devildom before going back to the classes, i noticed a similar aura and take a glance, and it was lucifer just being himself.

i walked back silently but i got caught all the sudden and he started approaching me.

"Who is there?" he spoke in a cold manner

I sighed and revealed myself   
"B-Bastard....its me, who else?" 

He stared at me for very long time and greeted me   
"Xiel? what are you doing this early morning?"   
He put a smile and ask me with a strict tone  
I looked back at him told him  
"taking a stroll to change of pace.....don't you smile like that, its annoying...i am going to classes today"

I manage to speak without my voice breaking and coughing at the same time, i must be strong.

He was suprised about what i told him and he smiled and asked me if i am doing any better.   
"Becoming a serious student now, are we xiel? how is your condition doing? any improvements?   
I fake my smile and toughen myself once again  
"Bastard! i will never obey you!...yes i am fine, class has started. i'll get going"

I runned fast as i can to make it in time, but i almost fall down due to my lack of strength, what suprise me was Mammon, caught me in time.  
Mammon 'oi,oi! you almost fall down! are you sure your doing fine?"  
I got annoyed because his voice was too loud.   
i get close to him and whispered   
"Shh!! your so noisy......i am not fine...keep your tone down, idiot!"   
I coughed and take a breather and he started blushing all the sudden  
"Why are you blushing? lets go to the room quickly..before lucifer is here..."  
Mammon back awayed a bit and told me  
"D-Dont you whispers in my ears, your too close"

We headed to class and i am in my seat and listening to what they are teaching, but i suddenly feel dizzy and my migraines are getting in a way.

I squint my eyes and tried to ignore my eyes and in the distance, i can see satan eyes are on me.

I sweated and looked at him, hinting i am okay. and He goes back to reading his books and on the hand, Mammon is worried.

I wrote i am fine, stupid! pay attention to the class, or i will get caught"  
I passed the small paper and he answered   
"W-who are you calling stupid, i-its not like i am concerned about you, i am just doing my job here..."

Ignored what he wrote and finally class ended, my dizziness is getting worst and my migranes wont stop either.

I closed my eyes and tried to rest in my table and not to pay attention anymore.

Mammon checked on and he looked at me all the time saying "oi,oi? are you really okay? s-should i call lucifer...."  
Satan started walking to mammon saying  
"He is just resting, cant you see? dont make a mess out of this"

Even though i am trying to rest, i could hear of their voices and its annoying. I raised my head and told them. 

"Can you" i started coughing badly and my voice growing weaker all the sudden and i continue to speak.  
"Just stop speaking, you guys are getting in my nerves, i am going back to my room"  
Mammon asked xiel if he needs any help   
"Do you need help? i'll help you until you get in your room"  
I sighed and waved while i started walking outside the room and told them "i am not that w-weak..dont bother"

I hurriedly try to get to my room, but my body is not moving as i want it to be, all my strength left me when i runned away from lucifer and forced myself going to classes

This dizzyness,migraines and my sudden fever is taking a toll in my body and i feighted in the hallway, suddenly i heard a stricter-concerned tone and a familiar voice.  
"Xiel!?"  
Lucifer managed to caught my whole body before my i started falling.

i cannot open my eyes due to all the pain, i am feeling and i managed to speak in a weaker tone.  
"b-bastard.."  
and all my concious has left over me, but my hearing is still there. i thought that i might make in my room but i didn't.

Mammon suddenly head out the room and was suprised the lucifer is scream and was shocked that xiel is in his arms.

"L-Lucifer? what happened? what's wrong with xiel?"  
Lucifer was worried yet still mad for what happened   
"this idiot was well up until now! how could this happened" 

Mammon stayed silent for the whole time and satan goes to lucifer side.  
"calm down, lets take him back to his room"  
He looked at mammon and he winked knowing he did his part of not telling anyy anything to lucifer.

He nodded and he went with lucifer and satan, they both head to xiel room and lucifer puts xiel gently in his bed and covered him with the blanket. 

all three of them stayed silent and started o bserving xiel condition. Lucifer checked his fever temperature and its still not going down. 

Mammon looked at satan with a concerned expression.   
"Me and satan are gonna go back to our own rooms, we don't want to disturb xiel"  
Satan smiled and said to lucifer   
"be gentle with him"

Lucifer look at them and said "don't tell anyone about what happened to xiel" 

They both returned to their own rooms, leaving Lucifer alone in xiel room.

Lucifer was started to get uneasy about his xiel condition and he started speaking in subtle softer tone.  
"when we meet earlier....you pretended to be strong in front of me? why did you do that?"  
He is frustration and stress were builting up and he decided to take a steamy shower to get refreshed.


	7. A new side of you

After lucifer finished showering, he quickly goes back to check on xiel condition and he gently wake him up and ask if something is wrong.  
"xiel? wake up, is there something wrong?"

I heard a feint voice near by, telling me to wake up. my conciousness was still here but migraines and the effect of sickness wont easily be healed that easily.  
i tried to open my eyes softly and position myself to sit. and I looked at him and told him aboout what he asked.  
"j-just feeling weak..that's all...no need to concern yourself"  
I pulled my blanket towards me and tried to force a smile   
"did i worry all of you? i..i..i am sorry..."  
I sighed and i hide my reddish dazed face because its embarassing. 

Lucifer clenched his fist and his hands were shaking due to anger and guilt.  
"IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY!?........why didn't you just stay inside your room, why did you have to act strong in front of me...why did you make me feel all of things"

I got shocked by his attitude but i clearly understand every word except for the last part. I sighed and got angry even though i am sick, he didn't have to scream.   
"Don't scream or yell, in front of me! if ylu want to scream, go fucking outside!"  
I am the point of nothing want to see his face, because it was getting on my nerves.

I burried my face inside the blanket and stayed silent for the entire time, i don't have the strength to scream, yell, fight back. it exhaust me a lot.

He approached my bed and he sat down near by myside and i can clearly tell his mad. and he started speaking   
"You better mind your language xiel! your not in the human realm! everything about you is my concern....  
He begun speaking softly   
.your wellbeing especially...."

I took a glanced at his face, he seems pained in annoyed at the same. and i stopped hiding and told him  
"......stop being caring about me, it does not suit a prideful man like you, lucifer"  
I coughed and took a few breathes before speaking again   
"a-a-as for your feelings, i don't know what you mean...you have to discover it by yourself"   
I sighed and lay down in the bed   
He looked at me with a softer expression and stared into my eyes  
".......you always know the right words, xiel..it does not suit me, i also think so...but ever since you attend devildom, i started changing without myself noticing but my brother notices it"  
He gently stroke my hair many times and he smiled   
"you are right, i need to discover my own feelings by myself"   
I put my hand on his hand and told him  
"Don't stroke my hair...and don't take advantage!"  
I softly yell at him for doing what he wants without asking for my permission, i sighed and told myself just stay being prideful, dont concern yourself with me.  
He looked at me once again and he clearly not stopping.   
".....i don't want to stop..your hair has different feeling...taking advantage? me? you dare test my pride, xiel?  
He grinned and laugh   
"i won't take advantage of my sick person, that is agaisnt my code of conduct"   
He gets closer to me and spoke in a tone that i am not familiar and this side of his different  
"but if that's what you want, i don't mind"  
I was caught off guard by his sudden action and i turned my back and slowly back away told him  
"b-b-bastard...don't you dare move an inch, i'll kick you"  
He smiled once again and he told me  
"DO you even had a strength to resist?"  
I got annoyed and told him to back away  
"if your planning to tease me when i am sick? back off? you'll just get more sicker than i am now"  
He backed away and he sits in right side   
"That will be troublesome, i'll back away. but i'll stay in this side until you get better"

I look at him and glared   
"......do whatever you want, just don't touch me!" 

I told myself this guy is on a different level, and i can't handle his attitude right now, his close presence disturbs my rest and its for my heart. 

I tried to close my eyes and let all my worries take it all away and i ignored his presence. 

Lucifer took a glance to see if i was sleeping and he softly smiled and spoke in softer tone   
"get better soon, xiel...don't make me worry so much"

Lucifer didn't leave the room, while xiel was sleeping peacefully, he was tired but before he slept, he once again stroke xiel hair and told him "forgive me for not following your warning and goodnight"

He slept in the other side, without disturbing xiel.


	8. Changes within you

I woke up with lucifer sleeping beside me, i cleared my thoughts for a second and i mumbled "....you didn't really go back to your room, such a troublesom guy" i softly smiled and told him "well, thanks for caring"

I gently stand up from the bed and feed my snake, i feel somehow okay for now, still no changes. It was morning early and he is not waking up yet. Perhaps he stayed up watching me and he passed out all the way.

I shrug and sigh   
"even a prideful guy like you can be soft and caring huh...well that was a change"   
I slowly walked onto his side and tried to wake him up genltly but he wouldnt even budge  
"oi... lucifer...wake up.. its morning..."  
I was going to go back to bed but he suddenly pulled me into his side and that startled me yet i remained calm, i don't want to wake him up. but this is weird.

I quickly took a glance and tried to escape but his hold of my arm is way too strong  
"b-bastard...if you're awake say something...d-don't go pulling my arm"

I tried once more but it does not work,i told myself this guy was unconsious yet his body moves on its own, its dangerous 

I positioned myself near his ear and whispered gently "lucifer~ release my arm~   
and he suddenly wake up and was suprised by what i did.  
"x-xiel? how bold of you?"

i was more startled than he his, he didn't recognize what he did and i pointed my finger at his hands that were grabbing my arms  
"uh...you started it first lucifer...check what you did....you were more bolder"  
He glances of what i was pointing and he blushed for a while  
"this has an explanation...."

I stared at his face and laughed softly  
"are you that dense...just don't go grabbing me or i won't show no mercy!"   
i grinned and glared   
"i don't have a huge appetite but i am starving so lets go"

I stand up from the bed and fed snowie and look at lucifer  
"oi! bastard! if you keep on mopping around, i'll go on!"

Lucifer fixes himself and started walking towards the door and halted   
"Watch your words! i'll go back to my room now"

I waved at him and sighed  
"agh finally he's gone, i don't feel like eating but i have to gather strength" 

I stand up and toughen myself up and i seen mammon shock and suprise that he saw lucifer leaving my room, with the same clothes that he weared.   
"h-h-hey? xiel? why is lucifer leaving your room?"  
I looked at him and shrugs   
"He fall asleep while watching over me?"  
Mammon gets close to me and grabbed me all th sudden   
"D-Don't want you to fall down all the sudden, so lets go" 

I laughed and told him  
"oi, mammon? i am quiet okay for now, you can let it go or your just extremely worried? why not the admit"

Mammon blushed and didn't let go of my arms  
"Shut up, its not like i am worried or anything...i am doing what i am supposed to do"

I looked at him again and grinned   
"Hoh? and what is it you're suppose to be doing? stealing and causing trouble?"

I teased him for fun but the lucifer came back and he grabbed my hand all the sudden, which makes me almost fall down.

"Oi, Bastard? CAREFUL! don't go pulling!"  
I sweated and regain my balanced once more and mammon was still grabbing my arm. I sighed and the situation got worst, lucifer started speaking  
"Xiel will be coming with me,mammon"  
Mammon didn't understand what's going on, he decided to let go of my arms and backed away all the sudden  
"oh....see ya then.."

I glared at Lucifer for suddenly grabbing my hand   
"What was that for? care to explain?"  
He pinned me in the wall and started grinning   
"Do you really want to know the reason?"  
He whispered in my ears with a low menicing tone

I shrugged and sighed from his behavior  
"your not getting any information from me,stupid!" 

Dealing with lucifer takes a huge effort and time, i am starting to get weak and hungry, my breathing has became very slow and it's hard to breathe and speak  
I glared and told him to back while i still have a small amount of energy  
"b-b-ack off! i-i don't have time to deal with you"  
I slowly take a deep breathe   
I grabbed his shoulders and pushed him and he grabbed me once again  
"What will you do if i don't?" 

I grabbed his hand very weakly  
"l-look..haah....i-i don't h--"

i fainted before i can finish my sentence, i am slowly losing my conciousness but i grab his hand and tried to speak   
"d....ont....panic..."

Lucifer was loss in thoughts and he decided to carry xiel in his arms and hurry back into his room and put him down in his own bed

Not knowing what was happening, he looked at xiel face unconcious face and decided to investigate his body due to the emergency situation   
"xiel..forgive me...but..this is an emergency" 

He slowly takes off the tshirt and was suprised with the bruises and scars that he has seen in xiel entire body.

He looked at xiel with bothered soft expression  
"x-xiel.....what's with this scars and bruises....have you been carrying this burden...."

He slowly put xiel up and put back his tshirt and i started slowly regaining my conciousness and i heard what he did and what he asked.

I faked a smile and softly speak  
"dont go making that face on me....i don't need your pity & concern.......go back to your usual self lucifer"

I patted his head weakly and started speaking  
"......this burden is mine to carry, not yours. a prideful man like you, should stop poking into my life, your not being yourself" 

I weakly flicked his forehead and fake a smile once more and i told him  
"i'll rest for now....do whatever you want.."

I moved away from him and closed my eyes and he goes to my bed and sat down quickly  
"can i stay here for the night...i wont do anything" 

I don't have the strength to speak and i used my fingers to do okay hand gesture. 

He moves closer to me that i can feel his breathe in a inch and he started speaking  
"xiel....is that the reason why your pushing people away..because you don't want to get them worried.....i apologize for not understanding your situation"

He gently strokes my hair and continued speaking  
"why does it..everytime..i stroke your hair, i feel calm inside and out, xiel..do tell me about this" 

I sighed and i was getting annoyed and i tried to speak very softly   
"figure it out yourself...." 

This was not like him,he was not soft and caring and he started changing all the sudden. I don't mind how he strokes my hair often, but i hate his sudden changes 

I was getting used to his presence on a daily biasis, i slowly closed my eyes and dream off peacefully 

Lucifer decides to check on xiel, if he is awake and he took a glance and he saw xiel sleeping face is at ease. 

"when will you tell me your burdens, xiel"   
Lucifer lay down near by xiel side and he smiled  
"your the first human, who made me feel this way...i never thought there will be that day"

He sighed with frustration and decided caress xiel sleeping face  
"Sleep well....but not too much that you don't wake up tomorrow" 

He stopped caressing and decided to sleep.


End file.
